


Till the End of the Line (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Teenagers, mentions of a bad relationship, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Bucky and Y/N used to be close, but something happened a year ago that changed that. Now Y/N has to get away from her horrible boyfriend and Bucky volunteers his help. The two have a heart to heart about the relationship that could have been.This is a highschool AUIf this goes well then I may add other parts to this later onFinally breaking my very long hiatus
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Till the End of the Line (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Highschool was a waste of time for Bucky, but he went because he had to, and it kept his mother happy. It was nearly over anyway, so there wasn’t much time to miss. Bucky did well in his grades, also to keep his mum happy, and showed up for most of the classes in the day, to keep the principal happy. But those weren’t the only reasons he followed most of the rules.   
Bucky was a fan of being a rebel. He wore black, had rips in his jeans, chains on his belt. He smoked, rode a motorbike, hung out with an older biker gang on the weekend – when he wasn’t working at the garage by his house. His hair was long and straggly, piercings up his ears and on his nose, tattoos covering his good arm and his back. He was exactly how you’d expect a good for nothing to look like, except he wasn’t a total good for nothing.   
Bucky paid attention to the rules and was behaved in school, his biggest reason for this was Y/N.  
Beautiful, lovely, very good Y/N.   
She was tolerant of him, but barely paid any attention to him most of the time. Bucky thought he could change that by being as good as he could without totally changing himself. He’d loved her since they were children, he’d grown up next door to her, had seen her everyday practically. But lately he’d started seeing less of her, she’d stopped coming around so much to see his sister and his mum. Bucky just didn’t have the guts to ask her what had happened.  
Steve Rogers, his best friend, waved to him as he crossed the parking lot. Bucky tapped the ash off his cigarette and took a final drag before dropping it and crushing it under his black boot. “Mornin’.” He said before coughing.  
Steve shook his head at him. “And that’s why you should stop smoking” he replied, crossing his skinny arms across his equally skinny chest.  
Bucky gave him a grin after he finished coughing. “Just be glad I’m not binge drinking and smoking crack.” Steve rolled his eyes and then nodded his head at a point over Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky looked where he nodded and spotted her.  
Y/N had just climbed out of the car of her boyfriend. Brock. Well, he wasn’t much of a boyfriend, Bucky always heard him moaning at her and dictating what she should do and not do. He wanted to hurt him very bad.  
Bucky gave her a once over. She was just as beautiful as she always is, she’d gone for her Clueless outfit today, she looked very Cher. Although she’d pulled her hair up out of her face. She was just rummaging through her bag when Brock got out the car and grabbed her arm, saying something to her before she angrily wrenched her arm free and stormed towards the school’s entrance.  
“Trouble in paradise.” Steve said from next to him, his eyes trained on the tense figure of Brock.  
Bucky scoffed. “There’s always trouble in paradise when it comes to him. Let’s go.” Both guys got their things and followed the way Y/N had gone.  
Steve was telling him all about his weekend, practically talking his ear off when they got to the school’s stairway, as they were about to go up, they both heard sniffling coming from below them. Bucky glanced down through the gap between the handrails and spotted her. He looked up at Steve and shrugged before changing directions to go down the stairs. Steve sighed and continued the way that they were going, heading to homeroom.  
Bucky got to the bottom of the stairway and leaned against the railing, peering down at the hunched figure of the girl who owned his heart. “You okay?” He says, causing Y/N to jump as she dabs at her eyes with a square of fabric. Cause of course she has a hanky. And yep, it was monogrammed.  
Y/N gave a shaky laugh and tried to sound cheery. “You’d think that I’d start investing in waterproof makeup by now, huh?” She joked, trying to sound more okay than she was actually feeling. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her and reached forward, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Y/N looked at him in surprise and gave him a small half smile, but the emotion hadn’t quite reached her E/C eyes. “You probably think I deserve to feel this way, I mean I chose to stay with him, even after all the things he says.”  
Bucky frowned. “And why would I think that?”  
Y/N wrung her hands in front of her, twisting the square fabric between her fingers and over her palm. “I-I don’t know.”  
“Y/N…I’d never think that of you. Yeah, you’re an idiot for staying with a prick like that, but I don’t know what’s going on in your head, you must have your reasons.” Bucky tucked a bit of hair that had fallen out the elastic behind her ear. “What happened?”  
She bit her lip, wiping the hanky under her eyes as a few more tears fell, swiping some mascara across her cheek as she did so. “Apparently my skirt is too short,” She said, “but it’s not like he’s ever happy with what I wear. I can never win. Oh and he’s pissed cause I went out on Sunday with my mother.” Bucky shook his head and then softly squeezed her shoulder, Y/N sighed and raised her own hand to cover his. “I’m scared of him.” She whispered.  
Bucky felt himself tense up and he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Y/N’s came up and held onto his back. “You need to get away from him. I can be with you if you want to tell him to f off.” Y/N nodded against his chest and pulled away.   
“I’d appreciate that, can you meet me out front after classes? Brock will probably try to pick me up even though I told him not to.” She rubbed her arms lightly and rubbed the hanky under her eyes again. “Do I look okay?” She asked him.  
Bucky felt the corner of his lips twitch. She always looked beautiful, but right now there were black smudges covering the tops of her cheeks. Bucky took the hanky from her hand and carefully tilted her head up, rubbing her cheeks to get as much off as he could without pressing too hard. “There, stunning.”  
Y/N took her handkerchief back and looked down, a light blush covering her whole face. Bucky tightened his lips so as to stop the grin. “I should go,” she murmured, “bell’s about to go.” He nodded and watched as she started to make her way back up the stairs, just as she got to the bend she turned back. “Thank you, we should talk after this is all sorted. There’s some things I’ve got to say.” With that she scampered off.  
Bucky let out a huge breath and pushed a hand through his hair. Hopefully she’d finally tell him what happened this past year.

____________________________________________

As requested Bucky was waiting out the front of the school after a long day of trying to keep his mind off of wanting to really really hurt Brock Rumlow. Bucky kept glancing around the parking lot, keeping an eye out for the stupid light blue mustang that was owned by the biggest idiot the earth had ever seen.  
Bucky felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around, meeting the eyes of an obviously anxious Y/N. Bucky held her shoulders softly to stop her shaking and smiled. “It’ll be okay, just tell the guy that you don’t wanna see him again and walk away.” She nodded and tried to give a smile back.  
“Get your fucking hands off my fucking girl.”  
Y/N immediately tensed up and turned her wide eyes onto a figure standing just behind Bucky. Bucky slowly let go of her and spun around calmly. Brock was right up behind him, glaring up at him. Bucky had never noticed how much smaller Brock was compared to him before. “If it isn’t my favourite psycho.”  
“You better watch your mouth.”  
“Or what?” Bucky countered, folding his arms across his chest.  
“You think I won’t beat up a cripple?!” Brock shouted.  
Y/N quickly pushed between the two and glared up at Brock. “That’s enough, I’m so done being scared of you and I’m so done with your stupid jealousy. It’s over.” She said, moving to walk away quickly like Bucky had told her. Brock’s hand shot out to grab her, but Bucky saw the move happening and his own arm moved to push him back.  
“Don’t touch her.” Bucky said through gritted teeth. “Now get lost before I break your teeth.”  
“She’s mine! I knew you’d try and take her from me. Has she been fucking you behind me back?! I knew it!” Rumlow turned on Y/N and fury blazed in his eyes. “You fucking wh-” Bucky’s fist came out of nowhere and struck him across the jaw, making him fall back and hit the pavement.   
Bucky hadn’t noticed that other students were milling around near them until he looked up and saw a small crowd had gathered. He turned to Y/N and softly put a hand on her back. “C’mon, I’ll take you home.” He steered her towards his bike and opened the storage box to grab a spare helmet, handing it to her.  
Y/N put the helmet on and tightened her bag straps on her shoulder, getting onto the bike behind him. Her arms slipped around his waist and she held tightly as he started up the bike, peeling off out of the car park towards their shared street.  
She held onto him tightly for the 15 minute ride to their street and loosened her grip as he pulled into his driveway. Y/N pulled the helmet off her head and tried to smooth her hair down.  
Bucky was securing the bike as she placed the helmet back into the storage box. “You should probably go home,” he jerked his head towards her house. “Take a bath, have a nap.”   
Y/N’s hands tightened on her bag straps. “I-I need to talk to you.” She said.  
Bucky finished locking up his bike and looked up at her, tilting his head slightly so some hair fell in front of his eye. “It can wait-”  
“No, it can’t.” She quickly interjected. “I need to apologise to you.”  
“Today was no biggie-”  
“No, not about today. About the past year. I haven’t been the nicest to you.” She rubbed her hands up her arms again and looked at the floor. Bucky just watched her, letting her continue. “It’s just that I couldn’t look at you without being completely wrecked by guilt, because it was my fault.” She pointedly looked at his left arm. Bucky raised his arm up and flexed the metallic fingers of his prosthetic. “It was my fault.” Her voice cracked as tears flooded her eyes.  
Bucky raised his gaze from his arm up to her and his eyes softened. “Oh, Y/N,” he reached for her and cupped her cheeks. She leaned into his hands and brought her own up to hold his forearms. “Doll, it wasn’t your fault. It was a car accident; you didn’t cut it off.”  
“But you wouldn’t have lost your arm if I hadn’t been paying attention.”  
“The other car hit us, not the other way around, they ran a red light.”  
“But I should have seen it, I should have swerved quicker or stopped or-”  
Bucky pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, she sobbed once again against his chest. “There is no use in what if’s and what could have been’s. What happened has happened. I mean, I got a cool robot arm out of it, chicks dig robotics.” Y/N gave a small laugh, muffled against his t-shirt. “It wasn’t your fault and I never blamed you, mum never blamed you, Becca never blamed you. You’re the only one who did. Why didn’t you tell me you felt this way?”  
Y/N pulled back to look up at him. “When it first happened…I went to your hospital room and…all those wires, the machines…I couldn’t look at your mum without feeling like my heart was going to explode, I especially couldn’t look at Rebecca. I nearly killed her brother. So, I decided I needed to step back, allow your family to heal without having to look at me.” She stared down at the ground. “Then Brock started stopping by to check up on me, at least that’s what he said. And I thought he would be a good distraction. Which was horrible of me to do. But I needed some way to distract myself from the guilt and how I felt…about you.”  
Bucky looked at her sharply and felt his eyebrows twitch up. “About me?” He asked.  
“That night…I was going to tell you how I felt about you, but then the accident and the amputation happened, and I needed to forget those feelings. I had no right to feel that way about you any longer, not after what I did.” Bucky’s heart was beating so fast and loud that he was starting to worry that she could hear it. The words she said were some he’d always wanted to hear.  
“And now? How do you feel now?”  
“It’s been over a year, James, and a lot happened with Brock that I can’t get over in the space of an hour. I can’t do that to you, I can’t tell you that I love you or I don’t because I don’t know right now. I never loved Brock, he knew that, it’s probably why he was so possessive, he knew how I felt about you. But he wouldn’t let me go.”  
Bucky nodded. “Then how about we take this slow? We can start with being friends again, hang out and then…we’ll see. I need to show you that you did nothing wrong and you need to come to terms with what happened, maybe I can give you the number of my therapist, talk it out. There’s no pressure, Y/N.”  
Y/N smiled up at him and allowed him to pull her into his arms more tightly. “Okay.”  
Bucky laid his head on top of hers and grinned. “I’m with you till the end of the line, doll.”  
“And after.” Bucky chuckled at her statement. “Yes, and after.”


End file.
